Love and Deception
by BlackPantha-xx
Summary: Shadow meets a girl he falls in love with whilst Amy is kidnapped, Cream is almost killed, Tails is put in prison and more tragities are happening in the town, will Sonic ever be reunited with Amy? Can anyone stop these events? Read and see.
1. The Begining

Shadow was a rather good looking hedgehog concidering his age, and everyone, including himself, knew it. The girls loved him, the boys envied him, his friends did both. Ever since he decided to live in town, not a day went past where a girl didn't look at him in awe. He thought he would never find someone who he could be in a proper relationship with. Shadow was losing the will to live. If only everything would change...

_Amber Thorn was to Amy Rose as Shadow the Hedgehog was to Sonic the Hedgehog. She looked like Amy but was black instead of pink her eyes were red and her black hair had the red streaks just like Shadow. She wore a red dress with black net sleeves and tights. She wore small, flat, black shoe's. She was another creation of Professer Genrald Robotnik made the same time as Shadow, kept secret from even his own scientists and had finally awoken from years of sleep. Her awakening could only mean one thing, Shadow was under no command and was roaming free. Her mission was this, to capture Shadow and take him back to Robotnik._

Shadow woke up at 7:45 on a saturday morning. He got up and made himself a coffee while reading The Emerald Newspaper.

'Sonic the Hedgehog beats his last world record of running, hmm..."

He knew he could run the same speed as Sonic but he did not want anymore publicity than he did already. He was featured in nearly every local girl magazine. After reading the Newspaper and finding nothing of interest he strolled upstairs to have a shower. He got out, dried himself and got dressed.

"I think i'll go for a walk through Green Woods, i wonder if Amy would like to join me..."

He phoned Amy's mobile but there was no answer.

"How odd, she always picks up, she's probably in the shower or something."

Forgetting about it, he locked his door and started walking to Green Woods. As he walked, many girls turned and stared but he just ignored them, he was used to it by now. He reached the wood and started walking through admiring the scenery, a few minutes passed and he started to feel uneasy, like something that shouldn't be there was. The more he walked the closer this disturbance felt, on and on he walked. Somthing wasn't right, somthing was out of place. He stopped.

"Who is there, I demand to know imediatly!" commanded Shadow.

A black hedgehog emerged through the bushes.

_"I am Amber Thorn and I am here to take you to Professor Generald Robo..."_

Shadow was confused, why had she just frozen, what was the matter with her. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, his heart began to race and his eyes locked into hers. Shadow had never felt this before. He was in love. In love with a total stranger but she seemed familier.


	2. Acting Skills

_What is this? Why do i feel so strange? Is this a trap or some sort of mystic power he has adapted? Why can i not attack him, he hasn't disabled my powers, i just can't bring myself to do it. Why is he looking at me like he is, he seems in deep thought. Is he doing this to me?Amber ponders her questions for a few moments while still gazing into Shadow's eyes._

How does she know Professor Generald Robotnik? Surely I am the only person, apart from doctor eggman an G.U.N., that knows about him.

"Who are you?" Shadow blurts out.

_Amber's heart misses a beat as Shadow talks. _

_"My name is Amber Thorn, creation of Professor Generald Robotnik. I was created to capture you if you were free." answers Amber trying not to show any emotion._

She has the voice of an Angel, but why is she not gaping at me like the other girls, is my charm not working or is she hiding her emotions.

"Amber Thorn, I need not be captured as your creator died along time ago along with the crew and...and maria," says Shadow cringed at the thought of Maria.

_Her master, dead? The crew and Maria to? How could this be, __he must have killed them._

_"Did you kill them Shadow! My master and his crew, did you!"__No matter how much this feeling tried to fight, she knew her master came first._

"Of course not! You have only just been awoken i asume, correct?"

_"Correct, so what happened to them?"_

"Died of old age i asume as they lived more than 100 years ago!"

_"I've been asleep for more than 100 years?"_

"I believe that is correct. So, even if you did capture me you would have no master to take me to. You are free Amber, free to live with no commands like myself"

_"A life without commands? How can you survive, we would have no purpose!"_

"Well you havn't lived yet. Enough talk, i'll show you something that will prove you wrong!"

With that he lent forward and kissed her, unlike he had kissed anyone before, he knew she was inexperienced but she started to join in and it was amazing, he actually felt somthing for the first time in his life.

_What was he doing? Why was he pressing his lips against her's? What was this? What ever it was, she liked it. She felt odd, a good odd, like something had been found, an empty space had been filled. She started to copy him and she felt him wanting more. She's lost track of time. Her emotions reached the surface. She was in love with her "prisoner" and she liked it._

Shadow pulled away slowly with his eyes half closed. It was a new experiance for both of them.

"Wow, erm...your good Amber" he said breaking the silence.

_"Yeah, erm...you too,"she retorted._

"Do you have a place to stay, because you can stay at mine if you want,"

_"Yes, yes i would like that alot Shadow"_

Grabbing Ambers hand, Shadow led her through the wood and together they walked.


	3. Typical

Sonic had heard about Shadow having a girlfriend and he was extremely jealous. For a while now Amy had stopped following him around and confessed she was over him. Since that day he has been in deep love with her. He doesn't know what to do and he can't really ask any of his friends about the situation. Tails is to young to understand this, he's only just realised his feelings himself. Knuckles isn't exactly good in this area as he has no social life because he guards the master emerald. Silver just doesn't talk enough to help and Shadow is abit busy with his own love life. Also it isn't very good for his image. Cool, layed back, speedy hedgehog, also known to girls as abit of a player. He decided to stop thinking and go for a run. So off he went.

_Amy sat on her bed looking at a picture of her and sonic. She had told him she was over him hoping he would talk to her more. She secretly still loved him but he would never feel the same. She wishes he would understand. She even sacrificed seeing him as much to make it seem she had really grown up. He doesn't act any different, if anything he ignores her. She tries to block it out of her head. She picks up her iPod and puts her earphones in. Putting it on shuffle, the first song to come up is Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. She starts to cry and wishes everything would go rout for her. How did Sally get him that time ago. What made her so special! Amy cries more, silently. No one to comfort her. Alone in her cottage. She looked the time. Eleven pm. She turned off her iPod and went to sleep. Silent tears still running down her cheeks. _

Sonic woke up at 10 that morning. He had no reason to get up early. No Amy to run from anymore. He went downstairs and cooked himself a chilli dog. He had cut down to only three a day now. He went to the front door and picked up The Emerald Newspaper.

"Shadow's girlfriend causes female riot, poor guy, he'll never get any peace with these lot in town."

He flicked through some pages.

"Tails has invented the cure for the common cold"

He finished the paper.

"That's strange, not a hide nor hair of egghead. I havn't heard anything from him for a year for that matter, and his headquarters is empty. Where is he?"

Sonic was happy eggman had gone at first but when he fell in love with Amy he needed something to distract him and eggman had gone. He'd had enough. He was going to speak to Shadow and Amber.

_Amy woke up to a damp pillow._

_"how much did I cry last night!"_

_She felt ashamed of herself. She kept hoping for eggman to capture her so Sonic would come rescue her but no, eggman decided to disappear of the face of the earth when she needed him. She felt like she was dying inside, how could she live without him. She really couldn't keep it bottled up anymore._

_"I guess I best ask Shadow and Amber, I'm sure they could help me."_

_So she got dressed and ran out of the house without a second thought._


	4. Questions

**Well here is, Chapter Four, hope you all like it. Remember to review and dont be to harsh on the comments. Suggestions welcome xD**

**(The ending of this part will not be in the next chapter as it is vital for another chapter)**

_-Samanthaaa-ox_

* * *

Sonic thought out what he was going to say in his head as he walked.  
He would have to build up to it, he couldn't say straight away. He was  
not normally nervous about anything but things were different now. He  
loved Amy so much. He would do anything for her. He was almost at  
Shadows house now. As he turned the corner he saw Amy at Shadows  
house. He couldn't go in with her in there! She looked nervous about  
something. Was she there for the same reason he was? She turned around  
and looked in his direction. He dashed of as quick as he could. His  
heart beating fast. Had she noticed? He rushed home and went to bed,  
hoping that after he woke up he would feel better.

_Amy got to Shadows house and knocked on the door. As she waited she look_  
_around the street thinking how it would be destroyed if it wasn't for_  
_sonic. He had saved so many lives so many times, she was just another_  
_damsel in distress to him. Another victim to keep him busy. Then, she_  
_saw something blue on the street corner, and then it was gone. Was it_  
_Sonic? Or was she imagining things. The door opened._  
_"Oh hello Amy!" said Shadow rather surprised at the unexpected visit._  
_"Hello Shadow, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Amber about_  
_something."_  
_"Of course you can Amy, your always welcome here as you very well know."_  
_Amy walked into the house and followed Shadow into the living room._  
_She did like Shadow very much but she had stopped coming round_  
_recently because of Amber. Amber liked her for sure but because Amber_  
_looked almost the same as herself, Amy felt awkward around her. It was_  
_like talkingmto her own reflection._  
_"So what can we help you with?" asked Shadow as he sat down and put_  
_his arm around Amber's back._  
_"well, I still love Sonic. More than ever before. I wish he would feel_  
_the same but I don't think he even notices me anymore. He breaks my_  
_heart more times than I can even count." and with that a tear ran down_  
_her face._  
_"Awe Amy, don't cry! How do you know Sonic doesn't feel the same_  
_way?"said Shadow trying to comfort her._  
_"Why would he? He's to amazing to love someone like me."_  
_"Amy Rose the Hedgehog, do NOT talk about yourself like that! You are_  
_beautiful, you are kind and Sonic knows it. I can tell he likes you,_  
_you just wait. He'll tell you soon how he feels. He's just scared to_  
_admit his feelings. He's never been in love before. He only got with_  
_Sally because he pitied her. Don't give up on him!"_  
_It was more of an order than advice._  
_"Thank you Shadow, your an amazing friend!" she said as she got up._  
_"I'm gonna go home, get Some sleep and got to his house in the_  
_morning." and with that she ran out of Shadows house without looking_  
_back._  
_"bless her heart" commented Shadow._  
_"I hope everything turns out okay."_

Sonic got woken up by a knock at the door. He looked at the time.  
3am. Who would knock at his door at 3am? He rubbed his eyes and  
started walking towards the door. He fumbled around with the keys  
trying to feel for the right one. Slowly he opened the door.  
"Hello Sonic. Ho-ho-ho"  
Sonic couldn't believe it, it had been so long...

_Amy was almost home when she heard someone call her name.  
She went looking for the source of the voice. It seemed to be coming from the woods.  
Shaking slightly, she walked in. She couldn't see at all. Then something  
grabbed her and she catched a glimps in the moonlight.  
"YOU!"  
"Yes, me Amy Rose. Your coming with me!"  
Amy was helpless. They were to strong for her. As she was tied up and gagged  
she wished she had told Sonic sooner, then maybe he would be around to protect her.  
"Where's your Sonic now, Amy! Aha! Unloved and defenceless, how do you feel?"  
Amy couldn't talk because of the cloth in her mouth.  
"No-one to save you. Looks like your death won't even be remembered."  
Amy cried but did not let her capturer see. She was thrown into a spaceship and sent up.  
She could see the houses below and wished that a blue hedgehog would be running to try and save her, but all was quiet in the town...  
_


	5. Confusion

Tails woke up at 7 o'clock in the morning. Today was his first day of  
highschool and he really was dreading it. He should have started two  
years ago but he hid himself away so he wouldn't have to go. Then, his  
mother received a letter stating that if he did not start this year  
they would both be taken to court. Tails had a shower, got dressed,  
grabbed his things and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After he said  
good bye to his mother he set off in his black sports car he had built  
himself.

_Cream woke up very early. It was her first day of highschool and she_  
_was very excited. While she was in the shower she thought about how_  
_her day would be. She thought about all the people who would become_  
_friends with her. After her shower she got dressed and was about to_  
_put some makeup on when her mother came in._  
_"you don't need it dear." she told her daughter._  
_"your right mum, I don't want people getting the wrong impression."_  
_With that she got her backpack and started walking to school ._

Tails drove along and stopped at some red lights.  
"Hi tails!"  
He turned around and saw cream. He felt himself go red. He had always  
had abit of a crush on her but never said anything.  
"Oh, hi cream." he tried to sound not very surprised.  
"where are you going?" cream asked.  
"school, you?"  
"same"  
"do you want a lift?"tails asked trying not to sound obvious.  
"oh yes please!"  
Cream got into his car and he drove off. Neither of them spoke and the  
drive felt as if it was going on forever. When they eventually arived  
tails parked up and said good bye to cream. A bunch of girls looked at  
him and then engaged in deep conversation with each other. He checked  
his first lesson, drama. He wasn't much of an actor but he always  
liked to try new things so he was going go give it ago. He arrived in  
the drama studio and the girls he saw earlier were in there.  
"hello everyone, today we will all be getting into partners and doing  
a different scene from Romeo and Juliet."  
With that, one of the girls from the group came over to him.  
"hey handsome, I'm libby the rabbit and it's your lucky day. I'm gonna  
let you be my partner,"  
Tails wasn't really happy about it. Sure she was pretty but she seemed  
really snobby. They got there part of the play and read through it.  
"oh dear, this is the kissing scene when they first meet, looks like  
your getting even luckier erm... What's your name?"  
"tails"he said half-heartedly.  
"well tails we better practice"  
And she kissed him, he always thought there was supposed to be a spark  
but this was horrible, she seemed to be very rough. He was to  
distracted to notice who just came in.

_Cream didn't have a clue where the drama studio was and she was having_  
_a tough time finding it. She searched for about fifthteen minutes_  
_until she found it but she wished she hadn't. She walked in and saw_  
_tails kissing some girl. Cream was heartbroken. She ran out crying._  
_She always thought tails had something for her. Obviously not. She hid_  
_in the toilets until school was over._

Tails got up and done the routine again but this time when he saw  
cream she didn't speak to him. He tried to get her attention but she  
wasn't having it. After many attempts he gave up and drove off. He was  
curious why cream was ignoring him. He parked his car in the school  
car park and began walking to his first lesson, maths. He saw libby on  
the way in. She smiled and waved at him. He gave her a dirty look and  
walked on. Cream was already in there looking angry. According to the  
seating plan tails was next to her.  
"why are you ignoring me?" tails asked.  
No response.  
At the end of the lesson cream gave tails abit of paper. It read...  
'meet me at the park after school.  
He put the note in his pocket and carried on through the day. Wondering  
what cream was going to tell him...


	6. Framed

When school had finished Tails drove his truck home and started to walk to the park. He thought of many different conversations that cream and him were going to have. After awhile of walking he felt like someone was following him. He stopped and looked around but couldn't see anyone. He carried on his route and tried to pass the time. He thought of how Sonic and Amy seemed to no longer be talking and how Shadow had finally found someone he liked. He wished his life was as easy as Shadows. He really didn't want to end up like Sonic and Amy. He loved Cream alot and couldn't understand why she was ignoring him. Before he knew it, he had arrived. Cream was sitting under a tree. She looked worried and her eyes were red. She looked like she had been crying for a while.

"Erm...you wanted to talk to me?"

Tails asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, I did." Replied Cream.

She didn't look up. She just kept staring ahead, like she was in deep was a long pause.

"What about?" Tails said speeding up the conversation. She sighed.

"Me and you, tails."

"What's happening between us?" She finally looked at him. Even when she had been crying she looked beautiful. Tails was confused. He couldn't remember ever doing anything to hurt her.

"You tell me."

"I don't understand why your so upset. I haven't done anything."

Cream looked horrified.

"Haven't done anything! Your so insensitive Miles."

She said with rage. Nobody had ever used his real name in a long time. He didn't even know Cream knew it. Tails was rather stubborn and refused to be insulted.

"Well at least I'm not an insecure cry baby, Cream."

He said, but he regretted it straight away. He saw her eyes fill up with tears. She started to walk away from him. She stopped with her back to him.

"I love you tails. Well, I thought I did. You're different. Goodbye Miles. This the last you'll hear from me."

WIth that she ran off. Tails wondered what Cream meant. Then he realised she wasn't heading in the direction of her home. He started walking towards the way she went when he heard an ear piercing scream. He broke off into a sprint and found cream by the river on the floor, blood surrounding her. She had several stab marks in her back but she was still breathing. Tails ran her to the hospital as quickly as he could. Meanwhile a bloodstained libby was walking out of the forest after hiding the knife. She had a discrete grin on her face. No one was about and it was getting dark so she could sneak home before anyone realised she was there.. Tails waited for Creams results in the waiting room. A nurse came over to him. "Tails?" she quizzed.

"Yes, yes, that's me. How's Cream?"

he asked hurriedly. "Not too good. I'm sorry but the chances of her living are very low. Do you have any idea who done it?"

"Not at all, I didn't see anyone. Cream walked into the forest. I heard a scream. I ran over. She was lying there."

He said breathing very heavily. The nurse walked away and went to the phone. Tails couldn't catch anything she said by she was looking at Tails the whole time. After a while, Tails looked up from the clipboard he was reading and saw two rather big echidnas dressed in police uniform. At first he thought they were just there then he realised why they were here. They started to walk towards him.

"We have reason to believe you are the attacker of Miss Cream. Also, a witness has confirmed she saw you near the area of where miss Amy Rose was kidnapped."

"What? Amy is missing!? And why would I try to kill Cream?"

Tails said trying to reason with them.

"I don't know what goes through people like you's mind. Your coming with us."

With that they handcuffed Tails and took him off to prison.

* * *

"You have done well Liberty. Cream is very nearly dead an Tails is in prison. You are now one of us."

"Thank you your Ladyship. This is truely an honour." Libby said admiring the woman under the cloak.

"Now for the ritual. You shall be given a tattoo to show your toughness." Libbys face turned white.

"T-tatto your ladyship?"

"Yes, you will do it yourself to show your willpower too. Or..."

"Or..?" Libby said with some hope in her voice.

"you share the same fate as Cream." Libbys hope was drained.

"I'll take the needle." she muttered.

"Good girl, the plan's going well. Cream and Amy are taken care of enough to keep them out of the way with everyone suspecting Tails who is now in prison. Shadow is too occupied and disillusioned thanks to is searching for Amy so is too busy to notice anything yet. The only people I'm worried about is Knuckles and Rouge who are only a threat together but I'm sure we could deal with them easily without causing suspision. Blaze and Silver could also be a threat but there new to this world so I'm sure we don't have to worry about them in a hurry. Anyway, to the ritual room..." Libby squeaked as the Lady pulled her through the large doors.


	7. Drunk

**Sorry I took so long to update but here it is, Chapter 7 :)**

**Enjoyy**

**P.S. I don't mean any offence to Gays, Chav's or Twilight Fans. Also no offence to anyone who lives in Norwich of Great Yarmouth, I live in that area and yes, it is over-run by chavs.**

**REVIEEEEEW! TAH!**

* * *

Knuckles was at his usual spot on the Angel Islands, arms folded, eyes shut, guarding the master emerald. Amy usually brought him some lunch but she had gone missing all of a sudden. Many people thought Tails had kidnapped her so he had been arrested, he was also blamed for the stabbing of Cream. Knuckles knew that it wasn't Tails, he was to innocent to even steal some pick n mix, let alone kidnap and almost commit murder. Something very strange was going on. It was to much of a clever plan to be Eggman, who had also disappeared unknowingly. Sonic had gone to visit Sonia and Manic, his brother and sister thinking that they might be able to help find Amy. Shadow was to distracted by Amber and didn't even know what was going on. Knuckles hadn't heard from Silver or Blaze either. The only person he saw now was Rouge. He liked her a lot, and he had for quite a while but he never told anyone. Everyone thought he liked Tikal but ever since she told him she liked him he never looked at her the same again. After awhile she had moved away and everyone had forgotten about her. Until she was on the news. She, like Amy, had gone missing. No one had known where she was. The police had no leads or a clue of what had happened so they eventually gave up and, again, everyone forgot and moved on. Life around these parts had become rather depressing lately. The only thing Knuckles had to look forward to now was a visit from Rouge. He sighed and opened his eyes.

_"Boo!"_

Knuckles toppled over.

_"Oops, sorry honey. Couldn't resist."_ Rouge smiled and winked at him.

"S'kay" he said muffled. He was a sucker for her smile and charm.

_"You've been thinking about everything that's happened haven't you?"_

She asked as if she knew.

_"Yes"_ he mumbled and looked at the ground, arms still crossed.

She sighed. He unfolded his arms and they dangled by his side.

"Its awful, I lie awake at night worrying in case it's you next..." he said while looking into they sky oblivious to the world.

_"Wha-what?"_ Rouge seemed shocked. She has turned her head slightly, Knuckles could just see her cheeks turning red and a little smile.

"I mean, erm... If your kidnapped...erm..." he said panicing slightly.

_"I better be going." _she said still blushing. _"Bye Knuckles,"_

Then she flew off leaving Knuckles feeling stupid and slighty angry with himself.

"Why do I do it!? WHY!?" He said with his teeth gritted.

"Oi, you need to calm down Knuckle-head, innit." came an familiar voice.

Knuckles turned around and gave the thing that spoke a raised eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" Knuckles couldn't put face to voice.

"Charmy the Bee, innit." The Annoying little Bee said.

"Why are you talking weirdly?"

Knuckles started to calm down.

"That would be because I left the old crew, Espio and Vector, to go to the great 'chav' mountain. I'm now a registered chav, innit."

"Where is this great 'chav' mountain? Whats it called?"

"It's near the town of Hamster Witches, you know...Knaw-witch. The mountains called the Great Yarmouth, innit."

"Right..."

"So, I got back and heard Cream has been hospitalised and Amy has gone missing. Do you know who the culprit might be? I do not think it was really Tails."

Knuckles wasn't stupid, he knew Charmy was undercover.

"Charmy, I know you've been sent here by Vector and Espio. You can quit the 'chav' act."

"Awh man. I thought my acting was pretty good. I had to do alot of research to make it perfect." Charmey frowned.

"I thought your story was real until you started asking questions. Just be more discrete when asking questions, now where are the other two hiding?"

"Espio's behind you but invisable and Vector is behind the big green diamond."

"You mean the Master Emerald?"

"Tut, details, details."

Knuckles rolled his eyes. Charmey had never been the brightest. Espio had revieled himself.

"I've been here longer than Charmey. Having some trouble with Rouge?"

"Well, yes actually. I don't know whether to tell her or not, and if so, how?"

"Well, just spend some time away from the Emerald and use that time to spend with her."

"But what if she isn't interested?"

"If she wasn't interested she wouldn't be visiting you everyday."

"How do you know all this?"

"Well, i'm rather good with the ladies."

Vector burst out laughing.

"Come on Espio, we all know your gay."

Knuckles smirked.

"Who with?"

"No-one, I am the only gay ninja in this world."

"He fancies Shadow." Charmey blurted out.

"What is privacy and secrets to you two?" said a rather angry Espio.

"Don't worry Espio, your secrets safe with me. Speaking of safe. Could you three guard the Master Emerald while I'm away? I need to spend some quality time with a rather special bat."

"Sure, but it will cost you!"

Vector was very sharp when it came to some way of earning money.

"Come on Vector, when have I ever asked you for anything?"

"Ugh, only because you've helped us in past cases."

"Thank you Vector, I shall be on my way then."

Knuckles set off, arms crossed, for Rouge's house.

_Rouge got home, closed the door and smiled to herself. She had gone very red. She had butterflies in her stomach. Had Knuckles really said that? Did he like her the way she liked him? Did he feel the same way? So many questions were running through her mind? She shook her head and decided to make herself a cup of tea and read the paper._

_"Hmm... Nothing important. No murders or kidnappings, it's only before long something will happen."_

_She eventually finished and went for a shower. She felt very refreshed and as she was putting on her pyjamas someone knocked on the door. She looked out of the window and saw it was Knuckles. She jumped back and looked at her reflection. She had no make-up on and she was in her pyjamas. She cursed at herself and quickly put on her blue eyeshadow and mascarra. She looked out of the window again and saw Knuckles turning round to leave. She darted downstairs and opened the door._

_"Knuckles, wait. I'm in."_

_Knuckles turned around._

"Oh, good! Erm... you see I came to ask...well I was gonna ask if you want to go cinema."

_Rouge looked startled then she smiled._

_"Knuckles the Echidna, are you asking me out?"_

"Yes Rouge, yes I am."

_"Well, I'll save you a bit of money. Why don't we just watch some films round mine? I have popcorn in the kitchen cupboard and some cola in the fridge."_

"Okay"

_"Come in then."_

_Knuckles walked up to Rouge's room which was very dark due to the fact she was a bat. He set up the TV and sat on the small double bed waiting for Rouge. She eventually came up and entered with two cans of coke, two large bottles of vodka and a large bowl of popcorn._

"Erm...Rouge? I don't drink."

_The truth was he never had and didn't want to get drunk after one._

_"Correction, you didn't. Don't worry Knuckles, I got this for my birthday and I've never had a sip before in my life."_

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt."

_"That a boy" She had a cheeky smile on her face._

_She opened the cans of coke and poared them into the bottles of vodka._

_"Just for some taste."_

"Cheers Rouge,"

_She hit play and they started to watch a film he could not believe he had picked._

_Twilight._

_Half way through the film while Edward was in the forest with Bella, Rouge had turned to face him. He looked at her and she touched her lips against his. The kissed passionatly through-out the rest of the film. She eventually pulled away when the DVD player ejected the DVD. She got up and turned the TV off and drank the rest of her drink. She was unbelievably drunk._

"Rouge, I think you should stop."

_"Don't tell me what to do!"_

"Rouge!" He was becoming angry.

_"What you gonna do about it you IDIOT"_

"ROUGE! I'M LOSING MY TEMPER!"

_She hit him hard around the face._

_"Shut up and go. Stay away from me. I hate you"_

_She turned her back to him and did not see his fist. It met her face and she fell to the floor with a bleeding lip._

_"GET OUT!" She screamed._

"I will, I don't know what I ever saw in you!"

Knuckles ran back to Angel Island: Vector, Espio and Charmey had gone and for the first time in his whole life, Knuckles started to cry.

_Rouge heard the door slam and she crawled on to her bed and buried her head into her pillow. After a while she looked up with anger on her face. He wouldn't get away with this._


	8. KO

****

Okay here is Chapter 8, I wasn't very awake when i wrote this so there maybe the ocasional 'i' or missed out capital letter ect. i do apologize but hope there isn't to many.

**Review and enjoy XD**

* * *

**Libby's arm was ver sore. She was in her room on the computer waiting for an email from her boss. She heard the 'ding' and looked to see 1 new message. She opened the email and read it through nervously.**

_To: Liberty Stone_

_From: Unknown sender._

_Liberty Stone,_

_Your next task is as follows..._

_Rouge and Knuckles have had a VERY large fight and Rouge hates to be belittled. She will want revenge, and Knuckles knows this. So, you shall steal the Master Emerald from Knuckles and hide it in Rouges shed. Then you will make very difficult to find clues but enough to make knuckles go to the shed. My idea is you rip abit of Rouges glove and hook it on the shed door and make very descrete foot prints going to and from the shed. Knuckles will think it was her and never speak to her again. Then, we knock Rouge out and wire he brain so she is under her control, if she get her right mind back she dies instantly by electricution of the brain. Knuckles is heartbroken and angry and we have another member. Then we move on to Blaze and Silver. _

_I think I owe you an explanation to this, so send me an email as soon as you read this so I can send you it, you must delete straight after._

_I expect your email soon Liberty._

_Yours truely,_

_Deception Queen._

**Libby replied back imediatly and awaited an explanation. Obviously her ladyship had already written it out as she replied almost instantly.**

_To: Liberty Stone_

_From: Unknown Sender_

_Liberty Stone,_

_Your not the brightest are you? Took you about half an hour to read. _

_Now, the explaination..._

_I can't tell you all of it of course but this will enlighten you which really isn't that hard. _

_Dr. Eggman has offered us what we need if we give him the chaos emeralds. Sadly, anyone who holds on to the chaos emeralds for longer than 24 hours sends of this energy which send a signal to the police station with a message of our where-abouts. I know, very strange. This is why it's crucial we get the emeralds to Dr. Eggman as soon as possible so were not caught. Now, here's the story, the emeralds were all given to trusted members of the city, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Tails, Sonic, Silver and Wave. Knuckles if you include the Master Emerald but that is pratically ours anyway. Now we have the emeralds from Shadow, Amy, Cream, Tails and the Babylon Rouges. They were foolish to trust Babylon Rouges, they will do anything for something of Babylon origin, luckly, my...home shall we say had many treasures of theres and they happly traded not realising I had put toxic gas dispenses in them all, they are now all dead and buried far away. Silver and Sonic remain and we have our plans, but lets not go into that yet, carry on with your task and then your tongue will be tied._

_Deception Queen._

**Libby was very confused but knew she had to do her task, she set off to do what her ladyship had told her...**

Knuckles had slept at the bottom of the altar of the Master Emerald, he woke up startled an ran up the marble stone steps. When he got to the last step he fell to his knee's out of breath. He looked up to were the Emerald would usually stand but it was gone. Knuckles punched the ground in front of him denting the very old stone. He saw a leather strip and he instantly knew.

"Rouge!"

He gritted his teeth and ran to Rouge's house. He knocked on the door and Rouge answered looking rather angry to.

_"What the HELL do you want!"_

"Where's the Master Emerald?!"

_"What...?"_

"I know you took it, let me in."

He barged past her and saw muddy footprints and a small line leading towards the back door. He opened the door and saw the prints leading to the shed, he ran over before Rouge could stop him and opened the shed door. There it was, the Emerald tucked clumsily behind some sheets. Rouge must have still been slightly drunk when she done this. It was careless and there was bits of it sticking out, easily spotted.

"I KNEW IT! ONCE A JEWEL THEIF, ALWAYS A JEWEL THEIF!"

Knuckles had lost his temper, again.

_"I do not know how that got there."_

"Don't lie you...you...BITCH!"

Rouge just raised her eyebrows.

_"That words to large for your vocabulary isn't it Knucklehead?"_

Rouge had pushed it to far this time, Knuckles swung his fist at her and knocked her clean out. He grabbed the Emerald and started walking towards her house ready to go in. He looked back at her through the corner of his eye and gave just one chuckle.

"Pathetic."

Off he went no longer upset about Rouge, he didn't care about her anymore.

_Amber had come to visit Rouge. She knocked on the door several times but there was no answer, the door was unlocked so Amber went in think she was in the shower or something. She saw the back door was open and swiftly went outside to see if Rouge was out there. She gasped when she saw Rouge on the floor._

_"Oh dear, this must have been Knuckles, he's done a good job. She's bleeding and everything."_

_Amber was shocked to see Rouge knocked out._

_"Okay then, off we go Rouge, you need an operation."_

_She lifted Rouge onto her back and walked out of the front door down the road. _

Knuckles returned to the altar and placed the Master Emerald in it's place. He took a step bag and admired his recovery of the emerald. He turned around and asumed his normal postion for guarding the emarald, eyes shut and arms crossed. He had nothing to worry about anymore and he could get on with his life.

_"Are you sure this is what you saw miss?"_

_"Yes I'm sure. He was very violent sir, I don't think he's safe to the public."_

_"Okay miss, we will act imediatly."_

_"Thankyou officer."_

_"What was her name again young lady?"_

_"Liberty Stone sir"_

_"So, your witness statment is... You saw Liberty Stone reading a very suspicious looking email and then she deleted it?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Okay, very well, we shall read her email from the last month."_

_"Thankyou. Good day sir."_

_Amber left the police station with an evil smile on her face._

_"That's that."_

**Libby was about to go to bed when there was a knock at the door, she hesitated but opened the door. She saw it was the police and slammed the door shut. Libby ran upstairs to clear any evidence quickly. She swung the door open.**

**"Mistress? Why are you in my room? The police are hear! We're busted big time!"**

**Libby was really panicing.**

_**"No, you are. That tattoo will not let you speak of anything you know to do with this. Sadly, the tattoo fades after 12 months. Luckily enough, there going to give you death sentence so no worries."**_

**"Wha-what? I thought I was one of you"**

_**"No, i used you. You done all the dirty work for me. I didn't even get my hands dirty for most of it."**_

**"I'll just tell them you done it."**

_**"Erm...you can't. Tattoo..."**_

**Libby started to cry.**

_**"No-one will show you any sympothy. You murdered Cream. Speaking of which, she survived, your pretty usless. Anyway, I hear footsteps. Au revoir Liberty Stone," She said as she turned to jump out of the window.**_

_**"As your dying, i'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not the one in charge. There is a higher athority. You met her before, but you thought she was me. If you knew her identity everything would be a disaster, but you can know mine. I'm Tikal, Tikal the Echidna," and she was gone.**_

**The police ran into libby's room. Libby pulled out her gun and tried to shoot them but they were to quick. One bullet, and she was gone.**

_Tikal had completed all orders through libby and then exterminated her. A job well done. No one knew anything, Rouges ''operation' was almost done and there way only two chaos emeralds left. The plan was going very well. She started walking off towards the large iron gates of the grave yard from carving an inscription on the grave._

_**'One bullet to the head and liberty stone was dead.'**_

_She went to the forest and made sure the coast was clear. She touched her tattoo and was teleported to the ship in the sky. _

_"Is the operation done?"_

"Yes Tikal, Rouge is one of us. She could prove to be very handy."

_"One of your best idea's"_

"All my idea's are great."

_"May i ask a question?"_

"Of course, your not a libby, you are my equal in everyway."

_"What made you think of all this when you were created for a simple cause?"_

"My mind was to strong so the proffesor put me under a strict control so i must follow orders. If i had freedom my mind would wonder and no-one would be able to stop me. I was set free and then it all unfolded. Shadow is only to blame."

_"He freed you?"_

"I was created for him, i felt so used. I want revenge i don't want anyone free."

_"You have high ambitions, I like it."_

"Hmm...are next target is Silver's chaos emerald. We get that then all we have to get is Sonic's. Thats where Amy comes in."

_She looked at the girl in the cage above._

_"Sleeping?"_

"Yes thank god. She gives me a headache. Well, off we go, lets set the plan in motion."


	9. Coincidence

**Chapter Nine is finally ready :)**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Review(Y)**

**Enjoy :)**

_-Samanthaaa-ox_

* * *

Silver the Hedgehog was sat on his bed listening to his iPod and thinking about Blaze. Blaze was going to be back from holiday in a few hours and Silver was waiting for a text of her. After the playlist has played twice, Silver's phone vibrated. He read it..

_'Hi Silver. Im home. Go on MSN? Need to talk :) x'_

Silver zoomed over to his laptop and logged in.

_Blaze(*): Heyy :)_

Silver: hi

_Blaze(*): You alright?_

Silver: yh u

_Blaze(*): ..Yeah thanks._

Silver: (Y)

_Blaze(*): Why do you type like a five year old?_

Silver: wat

_Blaze(*): Talk proper English..? For me?(L)_

Silver: Okay, for you. ;)

_Blaze(*): :D_

Silver: So.. What did you want to talk about?

_Blaze(*): Us. You see Silver.._

Silver: Yes..

_Blaze(*): I love you. :/_

Silver: I love you too.

_Blaze(*): Really?_

Silver: Yes. Blaze the Cat, will you go on a date with me?

_Blaze(*): :O YES!_

Silver: :D

_Blaze(L)Silver: ;D_

Silver(L)Blaze: Gotta go now.. Byexx

_Blaze(L)Silver: Byex_

(Silver has logged off)

_Blaze(L)Silver: Happy?_

Mistress: Very.

_Blaze(L)Silver: Touch one hair on her head and you will wish you never messed with me._

Mistress: I just want Silver's Chaos Emerald. Amy is fine (Y) But because you tried to stop me, Cream suffered :)

_Blaze(L)Silver: WHAT!_

Mistress: She's alive.. barely though :)

_Blaze(L)Silver::: I'll expose you!_

_(Blaze has logged off)_

_Blaze couldn't believe it, this person meant buisness. If Blaze didn't do as she was told, Amy could be in grave danger. She went to visit Silver but when she looked through his window he was asleep so she walked the way home. When suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and drugged her. She slowly fell to the ground._

Silver kept phoning but Blaze would not pick up. He was starting to worry. She hadn't been in contact for two weeks now. Dust was settling on her furniture. Everything was untouched. He went to see Sonic, hoping he could help.

Silver dashed to Sonic's and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He started to walk away when the door creaked open.

_"Hello?" Asked Sonic._

He looked like he hadn't washed or eaten in weeks.

"Erm..Hi Sonic.."

_"Hi Silver, I know I look terrible, just ignore that. What's up?"_

"Blaze has been missing for two weeks now, i'm really worried."

_"Oh god, the same thing has happened to Amy,she's not answering her phone, the house is untouched, i cant find her anywhere!"_

"Odd, exactly the same situation."

_"We better tell the others!"_

Sonic went inside and came out looking clean again.

_"To Knuckles'!"_

They arrived and Knuckles' house and knocked. He opened it.

**"Rouge I'm..oh...What do you want?"**

"Amy and Blaze have gone missing" Silver and Sonic said together.

**"So has Rouge!"**

_"Oh god, this is very serious."_

**"Yeah, and I heard Cream has gone missing from the hospital and Tails was taken by two people in hoods."**

"We better go see Shadow."

They arrived at Shadows. He was sitting in the garden.

**"Shadow...where's Amber?"**

"Gone, I came home, the house was a wreck and she was gone, along with my chaos emerald."

_"Well we best go to Tails' house and use his tracking device."_

Shadow pulled himself together and they all ran to Tails' labrotory.

"Apparntly there are seven identifyable people at eggmans old headquarters."

_"Yeah I see, Amber, Rouge, Cream, Tails, Blaze, Amy and Tikal."_

"Shall we head over there?"

**"Yes!"**


	10. Journey

**Chapter 10 :D**

**Please note I'm not homophobic and don't mean any harm by what is said in this chapter. **

**It got quite confusing so i seperated them with lines.**

**Enjoy and review please :3**

**-Samanthaaa-ox**As the boys walked to Eggmans old headquarters, they each had there own thought about the situation but none of them said anything through-out the whole journey. Not even a cough was shared.

* * *

**Shadow**

What is going on? Amber, Blaze, Amy, Rouge, Tails, Cream and Tikal all in the same place? This plan was a bit too clever and thought out to be Eggman, but who else would do this without thinking about all the technology we have on our side though? A smart person would know we could find them. Maybe thats why he took Tails. He might have thought only Tails could use the tracking device. What an idiot Eggman is. I just hope Amber is okay. Eggman is going to pay for this.

* * *

**Sonic**

This just isn't right. Eggman isn't this smart. Someone else must be behind this. But no-one else showed up on the tracker. Could it have been one of them in the room? Amy definately wouldn't do it. Tikal is peaceful so not her. Cream is out cold. Tails is smart but he's been in prison all this time. Amber's new, she was dragged out of the house. That leaves Rouge. She's a schemer and she left Knuckles in a rage. She could have done this. Knuckles could even be in on it. He could be leading us into a trap...

"Oi, Knuckle-head! Are you and Rouge a thing now then?" Sonic said, breaking the silence.

Knuckles turned away.

_"Don't start Sonic," warned Silver._

"Bet you and her thought all this up together. But your not that smart. Is she the brains? Are you just her little kidnapper. I bet you got your hands dirty while she thought of how you could do it."

Sonic, in a rage of anger, was for once, too slow. Knuckles came charging at him with all his strength. Sonic fell to the ground, blood trickling down his face. Knuckles' knuckle had punctured Sonic's temple.

"Shit," knuckles' face went from rage to shock.

**"I'll say,"** retorted Shadow.** "Your wasting time!"**

Silver ran over to Sonic and checked his pulse.

_"He's alive, just knocked out. I think you should carry this one Knuckles."_ Silver was getting agitated.

"Sorry Silver, "

_"Yeah well..I suppose it's half Sonic's fault, just carry him"_

"Are you annoyed?"

_"Nah,"_

"Are you Shadow?"

**"No"**

"Ah, thats goo.."

**"IM PISSED OFF, JUST WALK YOU WASTE OF SPACE!"**

With that there was silence. They started walking again with Shadow a few meters in front.

* * *

**Knuckles**

I know there upset, but jesus. How could Sonic accuse him for doing this? Rouge definatly wouldn't do it. I bet it was Tails. He attempted to kill Cream. He's got the brains and the equipment. Yes, it's Tails. Sonic could be in on it to. He could have been trying to set Shadow and Silver against me. It has also just occured to me that all three of there names begin with 's'...weird. Are they all related? They could be brothers. Makes me think of my brother, Elbows. He's so easily distracted, thank god i'm not like that. Now what was I thinking about before this...Oh yes, Tails. What a clever boy. Wish I got to know him better. He could have given me medicine to fix my amnesia. How do you spell that?

"Silver, how do you spell amnisia?"

Silver sighned.

**"A-M-N-E-S-I-A"** Shadow shouted back.

"No, I said animal didn't I?"

**"No."**

"Okay, wait, whats that beeping noise"

_"It's the tracking device!"_

Two more figures had been added to the room. The little names read, Vector and Charmey.

_"Oh god, wait, where's Espeon?"_

"I am here"

Espeon revealed himself.

_"Odd one out here Espeon, each of as has a beloved in that room."_

"Silver..Espeon's gay."

_"..Oh"_

"I don't bite."

_"No, you do worse."_

"Don't you fancy Shadow or something?"

Shadow turned round. Espeon turned red. Shadow looked disgusted.

"No I don't. I'm over him"

Shadow sighned relief.

"Shut up now, lets keep walking."

"Why are we walking?"

**"Do you want to try keep up with us Knuckles? With Sonic on your back."**

"No, let's walk"

* * *

**Silver**

Idiots. Sonic for provoking Knuckles, Knuckles for knocking Sonic out and annoying Shadow, Shadow for being a misrable old git, Espeon for being a fairy and me for being unhelpful and homophobic. The girls are going to be expecting a high class rescue team. Instead they've got a poof, and unconscious mass of blue, a grumpy old man, a red rag of rage and a randomer with the name of fair-quality jewelery. What a disapointment. Blaze has probably lost faith in me already. I just hope we get there in time.

* * *

**Espeon**

Maybe I should never have told anyone I'm gay. No-one trusts me anymore. If we succeed in rescuing them then I will try becoming straight.


	11. Realisation

After a days worth of walking, they had reached there destination. They stopped outside the ruin that used to be eggmans secret headquarters.

"So this is it?" piped up Espio, breaking the silence.

Sonic opened his eyes, he was awake, and ready for who or whatever was in there.

"Oi, Knuckles you can put me down now!" He blurted out.

"Come round have you?" Knuckles said as he lowered Sonic to the floor.

"Yes, no thanks to you. So, are we doing this?"

"Yes, we have to." replied Shadow, his eyes closed and arms folded.

"Let's go then," ordered Silver who lead the group toward the doors.

They burst through the doors and saw it all. Cream was lying unconcious on the floor in the corner with Tails next to her in chains. Blaze was in the corner staring up at them.

"S-Silver? You came!" She attempted to run up to him but she too, like Tails, was chained up.

"Where are Rouge, Amy and Amber, Blaze?" Questioned Knuckles.

"I'm sorry Knuckles, I'm so sorry.."

"What?" He shouted.

"Rouge is lost to us, they rewired her brain! They say it's irreversable. She only listens to her now!" Blaze nodded her head towards the door.

"Who's 'her'?" Knuckles questioned

Blaze looked up, but not at Knuckles, at Shadow.

"Why are you looking at me?" Shadow was confused.

"Amber..." Blaze cringed at the name.

Everyone turned and looked at Shadow.

"No, no she wouldn't!" He was trying to keep hope.

"She rewired Rouge's brain, ordered Creams excecution, framed Tails..." Blaze explained.

"Yeah, but she didn't actually hurt anyone!" Shadow cut over her.

"She kidnapped Amy and me, stole your chaos emerald..."

"Maybe she's just feeling insecure?"

"SHE KILLED ALL THREE OF THE BABYLON ROUGES!" Tails shouted, containing himself no more.

Blaze looked at the floor again.

"She's evil and twisted Shadow. She never loved you..."

"She hates you." Tails blurted out.

Shadow held back the tears.

"She couldn't do it all by herself?" Shadow said, his voice quivering.

"No, she has Tikal helping her."

"Those bitches." said Sonic.

"Thats not all, they've wiped Amy's memory, she's on there side now too. I'm so sorry, we're all thats left."

Sonic gaped at her.

"Wha-what about Vector and Charmey?" Piped up Espio.

"Brain wiped."

The door slammed open.

"Hello Boys..."


End file.
